


Spur of the Moment

by Iris_ROF



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_ROF/pseuds/Iris_ROF
Summary: Battle of the Pipes, aka a private singing contest. Yaten hears Minako singing and requests a competition; what happens when she raises the stakes?





	Spur of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Yaten saw Minako singing on stage and when she finished, he grabbed a microphone, turned it on and joined her.  
“Good job. I wonder how good you are if we have a little sing-off: Best two out of three?”  
Minako’s eyes gleamed. “Bring it, Kou.” She stepped closer and covered her mic. “Winner claims their prize.”  
Yaten nodded. He chose one of her songs to sing in a lower key. He misjudged the key a couple times throughout but delivers a pretty good song.  
Mina grinned. She hums the first note to herself before belting out “Search for your Love.” Yaten nodded along, admiring her performance.  
For his second song, he selected a love ballad they had written but not yet released. He sang from the heart.

Mina nodded and applauded. “Very nice! Well, you pulled ahead and I lost. Name your prize.”  
“Well, with a pretty girl like you, I want to receive a hand-job while we’re in this building.”  
Mina winked. “I’ll do you one better. I’ll blow you backstage, if you want me to.”  
Yaten’s cheeks turned pink. “Fine, but aren’t you worried…we might be seen?  
“The risk is part of the fun,” she assured him. Minako knelt and rubbed him through his pants.  
“Wait. Not here! C’mon.” Yaten grabbed her hand and pulled her backstage. He unzipped his fly and his tented briefs rose a little more. Minako giggled and pushed his pants down.  
“Hello. Have we met?” She rubbed his member with a finger. Yaten groaned in wonder, only to clap his hand over his mouth.  
Mina shook her head. “That wasn’t loud. Challenge accepted.” She rubbed him faster and he grew hard. She slid to her knees and gazed up to meet his eyes.  
Yaten’s green eyes narrowed. “Why do I feel like you’re enjoying this more than me?  
“Maybe I am.” She blew on him to watch his penis wave.  
“Where I’m from, this is torture!”  
Minako shook her head. “Poor baby. Where I’m from, this is foreplay.” She licked up the head and started a gentle suction. Yaten panted and a joyous light filled his eyes. “You’re incredible!”  
She nodded and took him deeper with every bob of her head. 

Yaten enjoyed this treatment to the core.  
“Wait for me, Haruka. I need my violin music that I left backstage.”  
“Michiru! She can’t see me like this!” He froze then scrabbled to pull his clothes back up.  
Minako raised an eyebrow, unmoving. “She likes your artistry well enough and she has no reason to dislike you for being a boy and a girl. Hurry, if you’re shy.”  
"Min-" She took him in her mouth again and pulled at him like a milkshake through a straw.  
“-Ako!” He came and spurted into her mouth. Danger and the rush of discovery had passed, yet he feared Minako might have bitten off more than she could chew. She swallowed much of his cream and smiled an enigmatic grin. He pulled his clothes up to his hips just before the violinist appears.  
“Here’s what I need- Oh, hello, Yaten, Minako-chan! Are you rehearsing new music?  
Yaten shook his head. “No. More like having a friendly competition.” Held his hand out to help Minako get to her feet.  
“Okay. Want me to accompany you in your next performance?”

“No. That won’t be necessary. Thanks…for the offer.”  
Michiru nodded. “Of course.”  
Minako rose, still with a light step. “Thanks. This was a match I was happy to lose.” She sucked the remnants of his spunk off her teeth before turning around. Green eyes met her from the ground. "Artemis! Is everything okay?" The cat shook his head. "My eyes! My poor, innocent eyes!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually saw a video clip that made me want to have Yaten and Minako 'fight' to see who sung better. That foundation formed this story once I sat down to it. Enjoy!  
> Iris


End file.
